<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>南渡北归 by yingtao_zcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908418">南渡北归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingtao_zcy/pseuds/yingtao_zcy'>yingtao_zcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 超杨 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingtao_zcy/pseuds/yingtao_zcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超杨，路人超，混乱邪恶，剧情脏车，主要人物死亡<br/>勿参考勿上升，文中出现地点大部分参考手游一梦江湖，<br/>黄色废料，感到不适请立即退出<br/>BE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张超/高杨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>南渡北归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十几年前张超南渡，刚去的时候漫步在金陵城街头，胸怀一腔热血，誓死为党国效力，手腕处有一条河流跟着他一字一顿的话语一颤一跳，灼热滚烫的红水洒出来仿佛能把地烧出来个窟窿。</p>
<p>如今张超北归，想起来在金陵城几年的那些日子，都像是一场浪漫和红色并存的电影，还是彩色的。他像几年前一样漫步在那个清政府时期还叫作胶州湾的地方，街上小贩故弄玄虚地跟一对母子吹着自己的商品，卖菜的故意在菜上洒了小半盆的水故意增重坑害小老百姓；这时候少有骑马的啦，都是骡子驴子拉着一车刚从海里捞出来的宝贝进来。张超很高，走在人群中还冒出来半个头，让他有种这样还能听见离他很远的声音的错觉。</p>
<p>鹅叫声夹杂在叫卖声和女人的讨价还价中格外明显。他停住了脚步，身边的年轻人问他怎么了，他笑着说听着这牲畜叫唤还让他想起以前了。</p>
<p>他跟年轻人说前世活的不像个人样，现在也要被困在回忆之中，怎么逃也逃不出来。那个人年轻问他前世是怎么样的，他是怎么知道的。他带着他去买了果糖，买完还要说怎么没有牛奶味的。年轻人感觉像是跟小孩子说话，他笑着跟他说这是果糖啊，牛奶不是水果啊。然后他看见张超眨眨眼睛，跟他说我以前买到过的啊，我以前买过还给人吃过呢。 </p>
<p>对啊，他以前还买过给人吃呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超记得他第一次见到高杨是一个下午，那个时候高杨并不知道他。他看见军官府里的小少爷溅了满脸的污泥倒在地上还要被他的父亲拎起来继续对打，那小少爷也不吭声，实打实的拳头砸在他身上他也不叫疼，想起来他那个时候跟老师练格斗被他老师打一下就要疼半天还求着老师轻一点……后来管家进去提醒那军官先生才想起来他，终于扔下小少爷带着他进屋去了。张超进屋的时候还不忘回头看一眼那个站在花梨树下的少年，明明跟他差不多大，却还是觉得他像孩子。</p>
<p>他只是呆呆地在那里站着，什么都不说，什么都不做，脸上脏了他不擦，身上疼了他也不做别的，只是呆呆地站着，等着他父亲回来。张超从门口出来的时候着实被眼前的景象美到一愣。</p>
<p>高杨还是那身衣裳，沾了土的白衣服显得土黄暗沉，他站得腿疼，在原地转悠祈求能让僵了的腿缓解一二。他长得可真高，一不小心还能碰上梨树的枝条把这只适合供人观赏禁不住风沙的梨树都撞得一颤，撞下来一阵梨花雨。</p>
<p>梨花淡白柳深青，柳絮飞时花满城。¹</p>
<p>张超觉得这柳絮飞得有点晚，现在就该飞啦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来张超当了高杨父亲的部下，没怎么跟高杨父亲打交道倒是跟高杨亲近不少。他知道小少爷喜欢吃从没有去过的老家的大盘鸡，跟着小少爷上街巡游过，看小少爷跑进别人家琴行偷偷弹琴玩，听小少爷给他讲新疆那边的话，其实他也只会讲一句，然后小少爷听他讲国外的事北平的事。</p>
<p>张超还记得他那天从朋友处得来几颗大白兔奶糖，他不爱吃甜的，揣了三颗放进口袋就往府里跑，想着给那个小少爷点甜的吃，结果没想到人家皱着眉头跟他说前段时间家里糖果放的久了没人吃，给下人吃还怕他们吃完肚子疼他就自己全吃了，现在看到糖果胃就难受。捂在手心里的糖纸一点点变软，里面黏腻腻的糖果隔着纸糊着他的手，奶香味从口袋里传到空气中，然后张超明显地看到高杨皱皱眉轻轻叹了口气跟他说你拿来吧。<br/> “啊？你不是说不吃吗？”张超放在口袋里的手迟疑地伸出来，然后看着高杨又觉得给他不太好，自己剥了糖纸被高杨看着吃了进去。张超现在想想当时真的是傻得冒气了，怪不得高杨跟他在一起之后会跟他说我以前以为你只会打仗别的啥也不会。<br/>“你不堵嗓子眼吗？”高杨学了好久的毛笔字，听先生说学好毛笔字拿起钢笔来也是一手好字，然而高杨连毛笔字都不好好学，只会睡觉，写出来的钢笔字也像个小孩子，长得高又细长，还没有规律，要么是纵向野蛮生长，要么是拉得好长的尾巴，写得都不怎么样还要严肃地问张超写的怎么样，张超当然只能点点头昧着良心说好看。<br/>“没啥，不堵。”张超一着急差点要把他在北平学来的北平话和他老家的方言揉巴到一起说给高杨听。</p>
<p>“诶诶，不是‘北贫’，是‘北平’，老鹰的鹰。”张超故意逗高杨，两个小孩坐在府里最粗的花梨树下闹，一不小心胳膊肘戳到了高杨的胸。<br/>“嘶……张超你劲怎么比我爹还大……”高杨捂着左胸，漂亮的小脸挤成皱巴巴一团，又不知道是想起了什么一着急跟张超闹脾气，其实他们还没有多熟，“很疼的！”<br/>“对不起对不起，不好意思，你疼，那……我给你揉揉？”张超伸着手想要往高杨胸上抓。那个时候他才注意到，高杨的胸比普通男人要大上许多，如果说高杨的胸是十分，那别的男人的胸只能算得上五分，因为平平坦坦，根本没有起伏；女人的胸要七分，因为太饱满，反倒没有那么吸引人。</p>
<p>高杨不是爱生气的人，他的生气更多的是无奈和宠溺，他慢腾腾地站起来，无奈地干笑两声说你抓我胸你想干什么呀。<br/>“啊？哦哦对不起对不起，冒犯了少爷。”张超拍拍屁股上的灰立马站起来，手放在半空伸出去也不是收回来也不是，张超脸上常有的笑容都快要挂不住。最后还是高杨一巴掌拍下来说打平了，溜溜达达地回了房间。</p>
<p>后来他才知道高杨以前是个小胖子，哪里都肉肉的，小时候被笑话好久，后来小胖子发奋要减肥，可是这肥是减下来了但是唯一没减下来的就是这胸。再后来张超把这两个奶子玩得又有点要长的趋势，气得高杨抓来张超的手拿竹板抽了好几下。</p>
<p>高杨一直跟他说自己在金陵城活了这么久还没有去过鸡鸣寺，还没有见过下雨的金陵。小时候总听家里下人跟他讲杏花微雨，飘飘洒洒，细细的水珠像丝线穿进人家屋顶上的青砖绿瓦，然后独属于雨季的湿润潮气就来了，这时候早晨就要多披层衣服，不然会着凉。<br/>“那等到了雨季，我就带你出去。”张超说完就看见高杨一直低着的头突然抬起来，嘴角抑制不住地向上扬，像个小孩子一样跟他讲他你可不要骗我。张超笑着点点头，我不会骗你的，永远都不会。</p>
<p>这句话说出口张超就想起来自己的身份，他一定会骗他的，因为他是共党啊。只可惜说出的话不能收回。</p>
<p>“你不可能不会骗我的。”张超还来不及反驳，就看见高杨笑盈盈地掐着手上的柳条，几下弄出来个柳笛，张超皱眉说你拿片叶子吹不就行了，然后他就看见高杨扯了一片叶子吹给他听，又拿柳条的给他听。<br/>“嘿，不一样的。”高杨拿着柳条继续跟他讲：“我也会骗你啊，比如说我爹不打我。”<br/>“这个你不说我都知道你是在骗我。”<br/>“你不会说话你就吹柳笛。”高杨又摘下一片长柳叶跟他说，“所以你骗我有的我也会知道，骗人是因为我们都有难言之隐，所以为什么一定要强求你对我说真话呢。”<br/>高杨继续说：“你骗我也无所谓的，我会理解你，因为我们都习惯撒一个又一个谎。”<br/>“好。”由春转夏，连风都被太阳晒的暖洋洋，清风吹去高杨发顶的花瓣，吹来一身梨花香味。张超最忘不了这样的高杨。</p>
<p>在梅雨季的尾巴他们共打一把伞去了鸡鸣寺，一起看着冲进云霄的宝塔，老僧人腿脚不好轻轻一碰就摔了跤，把路边的人都吓得直往旁边躲，他们在树下许愿，进香拜佛，互相祝福。最后去了三生树下，高杨许了个愿，张超也不知道他许的是什么，只觉得这愿许完了高杨整个人都像小孩子了。</p>
<p>出了寺庙就在街上乱逛，看到卖大白兔奶糖的高杨还跟张超说，哎，张超，这有卖果糖的。张超哭笑不得地跟他说这是奶糖，然后看着人点点头说，啊，果糖。最后看着人绷不住的脸一起笑出来。<br/>“给我买果糖，你上次全吃了。”高杨含笑着跟张超讲。<br/>“是，少爷！”高杨看着他演戏过头的样子摇摇头无奈地干笑。殊不知两个人打伞的手已经不自觉地放到一起了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要叫少爷了。”高杨有一天眨着他那双像姑娘似的眼睛，相处下来张超知晓让高杨主动开口能折他阳寿，不知道说什么就一直微微笑着。张超说他眼角能兜住府里所有的梨花。张超觉得不对劲，开口问他怎么了。<br/>“叫着生分了。”高杨笑吟吟地盯着张超同他讲说，“而且我也没管你叫副官啊？”<br/>“那叫什么？”张超搂着高杨坐在床上问他。<br/>“随你，别叫少爷就行。”高杨摆弄着张超的手。<br/>“那，我的爱人。”张超看见高杨红得吓人的耳尖。然后听见高杨又在干笑。张超在高杨脸颊上落下一个吻，然后抓过高杨的手，十指相扣。外面有两只鸟一齐飞走了。</p>
<p>从此以后，大地之上，你我同心。</p>
<p>“吾请愿，红纸墨书，描金双喜凤。”<br/>“吾请愿，平安顺遂，与君到白头。”²</p>
<p>窗外鸟鸣阵阵，可当真是一年冬去又春来，梨花又要开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超现在想起他跟高杨的第一次都觉得委屈了高杨，什么都不会，纯是两个愣头青瞎弄最后弄得直不起来腰。</p>
<p>那天张超要去处决共党特务，他给高杨说我还得送他们上路。也不知道他哪来的勇气说出这种伤天害理的话，高杨就抬头看着他，淡淡地说我陪你吧。张超害怕说场面血腥他看不得，高杨父亲倒是不觉得怎么样，点了头就让他们俩出去了。</p>
<p>处决的地方是在乡下，他俩大半夜黏在一起，抱在一起跌跌撞撞地进了屋。</p>
<p>张超还记得自己刚要动手给身下的人脱衣服那人是什么样的，手刚落在裤腰上高杨就一下就闭了眼睛，嘴里发出细小的呜咽，吓得他一时不知道该怎么办。<br/>“那不做了，不做了好吗？”他刚说完高杨就拍了他一下，嘴张了张发不出声音，张超被他这样逗笑了，俯下身在他耳边故意压低声音跟他说：“少爷，让小的给您开个苞吧。”高杨气得拿手砸他。</p>
<p>张超像是剥开宝物上的一层又一层包裹，每解开一粒纽扣他的心就不觉激动起来。张超有些等不及在高杨胸上先揉捏了起来，高杨被他动作激得抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，张超任由他动，隔着衣服照着一粒凸起含了下去，腾出一只手钻进衣服里去照顾另一边没被爱怜的红缨。舌头隔着衣服点着高杨的乳头，另一边的乳房被整只手覆住，那一小粒顶着张超的手，张超用力抓了几下，激得高杨急了跟他说了一句“你快脱啊”，然后张超才想起来衣服还没脱完。把高杨整个脱干净的时候张超盯着高杨白净的身子移不开眼，沾了口水的胸在月光下泛着亮光，窗外柳叶听风，绿意飘洒进人家。张超看得高杨不自觉地两只手都捂住脸：“不好看你就别看了。”</p>
<p>“谁说不好看的。”然后就又俯下身去啃高杨的胸。他终于真实地摸到自己在梦里已经遐想过千百次的白团子，是柔软的，他一只手都抓不过来，他肆意揉捏着，细腻的皮肤贴着他的手被张超揉捏成各种形状。张超觉得这跟他买的奶糖有关，他吮吸着高杨的乳头，竟觉得里面有一点奶香，大片的胸肉像是府里的梨花，软白如雪五出，牙齿轻轻在上面咬一口就能留下扎眼的红。后来有一次高杨实在忍不住问张超你是不是就喜欢胸大的。张超愣了一刹，穿过隔在两人之间的伞柄跟高杨说：“只喜欢你的胸，好看。”<br/>“流氓。”高杨抢了伞径直往前走，全然不顾后面的张超淋了雨还在喊着他的名字让他等等他。</p>
<p>到了交合的地方张超就不会了，娇生惯养的少爷更不会，两个人你看我我看你，最后张超从兜里翻翻找找找出来一瓶清油，高杨看着他说你早就想跟我睡，张超也不逃避，一边点着头一边往手里倒油。</p>
<p>最后是高杨抿着唇告诉张超别担心张超才把性器挤进来，疼得高杨差点昏过去，后来张超发现高杨很爱哭，他顶一下高杨就抽噎一下，顶两下高杨就跟着抽噎两下，他整根拔出再闯进去高杨就会哇地哭出来，像个孩子一样。张超笑着把他的雪娃娃搂进怀里安抚。最后两个人腰都酸疼的不行，高杨疼得抹着眼泪跟张超说他疼。<br/>“那我怎么补偿你？”张超听见外面公鸡啼叫冲破江南小镇的黑夜，才想起来他们俩闹了一个晚上没睡觉，心里的愧疚瞬间窜到了头顶。外面突然响起鹅叫，这一叫像是把山脚的河滩都叫来，微微的鱼腥味传进他俩的鼻子里。<br/>“那你学它叫吧。”高杨脸上看不出有什么表情，让张超猜不透他是在生气还是在逗他。初晨的阳光微弱，照在高杨脸上映出灰白的样子，漂亮的下垂眼因为先前哭得太狠变得红彤彤的。他伏在高杨小腹随便叫了一声，逗得高杨蹭地支起身子笑，高杨低着头搂着张超的头跟他说：“超儿，超儿，超鹅，超鹅哈哈哈。”老大爷一样的笑声又从嗓子眼里蹦出来，但这是高兴的。张超的头发蹭得高杨的小东西又支愣起来，张超边支起身子边笑话他：“少爷身子骨是真好。”然后又把脸贴在高杨的乳房上，小声嘀咕：“也是真骚。”然后还不等高杨生气两根手指就捅进了后面被开发过度的小穴。<br/>“哎哟，张超你轻点！”高杨被他这一句调戏臊得红了脸，下面却还是扭着臀配合着张超的动作。经历了一次性事后两个人像是都开了戒，淫叫声不绝于耳。后来有一次张超做完还是伏在高杨小腹上跟他说：“不知道的还以为我在日婊子呢。”然后高杨一抬膝蹬在张超肚子上。</p>
<p>他们在这里听山外雁鸣，溪边流水，看晨曦日暮，寻百花深处，在花丛中说这都比不上府里的梨花，一阵风吹来昭示着他们刚才的话惹恼了花中的精灵。</p>
<p>梨花院落溶溶月，柳絮池塘淡淡风。³</p>
<p>没有什么能比得上府里的梨花池塘，柳笛月落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨发觉张超越来越忙的时候已经晚了，他知道张超有事瞒着他，不然不会一周多不见人影，他还没跟张超算把他奶子抓大的账张超就跑了。接下来的就是他父亲让他逃离南京，刚跟他说南京这个词的时候他还没反应过来，在他父亲的吼叫中才想起来是让他离开金陵。</p>
<p>他终于从故都金陵中长大，去往南京之外的地方，那里的人不会再有人像他像张超一样，对南京永远说是鼓楼街长乐巷，鸡鸣寺的塔顶放着一本秘籍没人去取，金陵的雨不再是像花针细线穿进人家瓦里，都不是了。他要从南京走出去了。丢掉金陵，丢掉关于金陵的一切，包括张超。</p>
<p>府里的花梨树被炸毁，因为是秋天，树上的白花都落了，高杨头一次觉得这花落得好，起码不用遭受战火之苦。他被人催促着跑出府里，他又一次看到了金陵的雨，秋雨寒彻骨，丝丝入人心。高杨被人塞进车里，滴滴答答的雨打着铁皮发出巨大的声响，每一下都砸进高杨的心里，他还在想张超怎么样，还在想他那袋没吃完的奶糖该怎么办。他还在看着鸡鸣寺祈求那些天上的神仙能保佑张超平安。江南烟雨，他生活了二十二年的故里，他就这么匆忙地离开了，他还没来得及和张超去夫子庙，去秦淮河，去乌衣巷口夕阳斜，什么都还来不及。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨在自己逃离南京之后就听他们说高司令是被他的张副官杀死的，高司令死之前求着张副官留他小儿子一命，于是高杨就活了下来。高杨听着他父亲的亲信在他耳边抑制不住地往外喷火，他没仔细去听，肯定全是骂张超的就对了，他顺着看窗外的一颗长歪的梨树，他头一次觉得自己有在重庆留下过印记，雾都的雨是滚圆滚圆的，落在屋檐上都要砸碎飞个四散，他可不敢像是在南京时那样随随便便撑着一把油纸伞就出门，走到路上还不怕被路人骂地转伞，现在他要撑洋人做的伞，走到路上也不敢玩闹，因为那样转伞还会误伤自己。</p>
<p>他跟雾雨并肩，一直都不觉得这里和金陵有什么不同，直到他每次饭点闻见离他十几里的辣椒味还有眼前巍峨的巫山才想起来，这是重庆呀。</p>
<p>碧丛丛，高插天，大江翻澜神曳烟。⁴</p>
<p>“大白兔奶糖！大白兔奶糖！”</p>
<p>哦，他也要回去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨没想到自己回去的第一件事不是杀了张超而是跪在人门前求人留张超一条命。他看见自己以前的家被人修缮改造装上属于他们的印记，原来种花梨树的地方种上了白鹃梅，也是白色的，可在晚上看不像以前的梨花亮盈盈，而是淡白无光，映不出月亮的样子。月亮已经跟着他逃走那天一起离开这里了。</p>
<p>他进到屋子里都不等人家给他落座他就噗通一声给人跪下。原来尊严这么容易被抛弃，所以张超屠他们家满门的时候也应该是很容易的吧。因为有什么能比放下尊严还要难啊。</p>
<p>“诶不是，我就想问你啊高杨，你说你何必呢为了这么一个人，他杀了你爹你现在还要为他求情。”高杨记得那人，是仇家的儿子，那人坐在他面前看着他跪得笔直，那人没有问跪在地上膝盖会不会因为瓷砖地受凉，膝盖会不会很疼，他跪下去的时候有没有梨花跟着凋零。高杨也在想啊，他究竟为何要救一个仇人，一个屠他满门的仇人，他思来想去，其实就是因为杏花微雨燕双飞，张超带他去了鸡鸣寺，拉着他的手说我要带你去三生树长乐巷，还因为张超带他去买牛奶味的果糖。</p>
<p>梨花院落溶溶月，柳絮池塘淡淡风。</p>
<p>还有花梨树和柳笛明月高照。他有点数不过来了。</p>
<p>“因为……没有为什么。”高杨低着头说了这么一句。<br/>“那你求我。”从小高高在上的少爷怎么会求人呢。他只知道求人这两个字怎么写，可他不会说，那人指定了要把他的尊严按在地上踩个粉碎他也没有办法。<br/>“求你。求您。”其实做出了第一步再做出第二步就容易许多，高杨轻轻吐出一口浊气。他从小刀枪不入惯了，即使是再折面子的事他也只是干笑两声，那人看着他说完还是无所谓的样子心中火气不知从哪里来，终了却还是压下去了。<br/>“好，我让他活下去。”可高杨不知道是个怎么样的活法。</p>
<p>高杨出了门之后天突然下起雨，他不禁感叹金陵是真的不懂的“春雨贵如油”这句话，一下下个没完，他想起来张超跟他总是在雨里的，在雨里说话，在雨里拥抱，在雨里接吻；他以前提醒过张超下雨了要添衣服，但每次基本都是给忘到脑后去了，监狱湿冷，他这样搞不好还要落下风湿。高杨这样想着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还干吗？”接头人听到这种结果本来都想让张超自生自灭了，可是那边的人说一定要征得张超的意见，要不然他怎么会来，他也是心疼张超的，他怎么忍心看这么一个不折的人去受这种侮辱。<br/>“就差一点了，有什么干不了的。烧杀抢掠，我这不也是遭报应了吗？”张超随手抹了一把脸上的污血，咳了好久。他跟高杨呆了几年，竟也是不掉他的习惯了，他笑着跟他说：“能活着就是好。”他看见接头人走的时候眼里泛着泪光。</p>
<p>然后过了几天他就被带到高杨求的那个军官府里，兜兜转转，他还是回来了。他在那个府里已经找不到一棵花梨树了。</p>
<p>那个人跟他说你知道吗，高杨是我发小，跟我一直有仇的那种。然后他去拥抱张超，一点点把张超剥开，像是他剥开高杨那样，张超长得不比高杨黑，皮肤也不比高杨差，甚至所有有关高杨的，都能在张超身上找到，那人不禁言道真是跟哪个人呆久了就跟他越来越像了。他把张超一点点吃下去，他的动作远没有张超对高杨那么温柔，他能找来一瓶头油都是为了方便他自己。张超用身体一点点含住那人的棱角，尖硬的刃划开他矜贵的皮肉，刺得他苦不堪言，生啖其肉，血汁也不放过；他不由得想到高杨当初也是这么疼吗，还没等他想清楚他就被一巴掌扇回来。他刚想骂出口，就听见那人在他耳边说：“你现在就是个卖春的，要想活下去，就只能伺候我。”张超一瞬间血液倒流心脏无法跳动，眼泪止在眼眶怎么也流不出来，他闭着眼睛感受身下的穴被暴力使用，他自己根本控制不住他的身体去一点点描摹那一根的形状，左边被扇过的脸还在火辣辣地疼。他清楚这种事情有了第一次，就会有第二次第三次第四次等等等第无数次，他索性自己把自己尊严的石坎碾碎，生吞下咽。他开始让自己张开嘴漏出一点呻吟，他细细地叫了一声，然后听见身下的人骂了一声“婊子”然后更激烈地抽插起来。他也不再内敛，不再高高地挂起自己的自尊，放肆地向身下的人宣告自己的下贱，浪叫一声比一声高，一声比一声靡淫，双腿无师自通地缠住那人的腰，却又被那人生硬地掰到可怕的角度，后穴毫无遮拦地暴露在空气中。他找不到自己的尊严了，他的心也跟着放下不少。他在这期间看向窗外，他笑了，好啊，没有梨花，没有月亮。</p>
<p>一天夜里，高杨的心突然痛了起来。</p>
<p>最后结束的时候还算能找回来一点做婊子最基本的脸面，他还能踉跄地走出府里，他浑身都是淫靡的味道，半夜漫步在金陵街上，后穴里还夹着那人的精液，走起路来说不出来的奇怪，满身爱痕掩都掩不住。他浑浑噩噩地走到他以前答应高杨要一起来的秦淮河畔，看着秦淮河映出来的残月，一阵风吹过更映不出完整的样子。秦淮河，秦淮河，越读越能读出来里面的轻佻下贱之意。张超哭不出来了。</p>
<p>他敢舍弃尊严只为活下去，可他不敢再次看到高杨，无论是他现在的身份，还是他对他做的那些事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨没有想到会在饭局里再见到张超，张超就坐在高杨对面，他进来的时候他的“发小”正抓着张超的脖颈说着“张副官近来可好”。高杨感觉一瞬间天旋地转，耳边轰鸣响个不停，他筑在心里的高墙顷刻间被眼前的两人摧毁。他恨不得去杀了那人。他放在心底里的人，凭什么被别人这么糟践。</p>
<p>张超根本没听见那人在说什么话，他一抬头全都是高杨的脸，他感觉世界都只汇聚到高杨一人来了，他说不出话，也听不见声音，只能看着高杨，两个人四目相对，谁也说不出话。高杨皱着眉像是以前却掉不下来一滴泪，那张漂亮的小脸挤成皱巴巴一团，张超看着他心里心疼啊，张张口发现说不出来话，他笑了，给高杨看的，高杨懂了，张超是说刚才那样不好看，然后他就扯着嘴角给张超一个丑得像哭一样的笑。两个人完全没有注意到周围的嘈杂，直到张超脸上被轻轻拍一巴掌两个人才回到这个世界上。<br/>“张副官，这是高杨高主任。”那人的眼睛在张超高杨身上来回看个不停。张超回过神缓缓站起来，脊背挺得像门柱一样直，看着高杨的眼睛，缓缓附下身，向高杨伸出手，“高主任。”<br/>“张先生。”高杨回握了张超的手。高杨没想过故人相逢，会是这种场面，他明明想了三生树长乐巷，鸡鸣寺秦淮河，可却怎么也想不出会是他原来的家。</p>
<p>梨花淡白无法再重现那日的美好，柳笛也干枯吹不出响，回不到那个下午了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>整顿饭高杨吃得心不在焉，他听着不绝于耳的“张副官”，看着张超被身边的人抚摸大腿，被人一次又一次地灌着酒。<br/>“张副，我可干了，您还能再吃点吗？”张超笑着站起来，山东男人的酒量这时候展现出来，他全当听不懂刚才那话的意思，笑着一边说不行了不行了一边闷着酒，只有高杨被这一句暗讽的话刺得骨头缝发疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后的事情发展得理所当然，三五个男人拉着高杨张超进了一间客房。高杨一眼就认出来这是他当初下跪求人的地方，这是摆明了要羞辱他。<br/>“高杨，我这要动你的人，你看行不行？”那人嗤笑着，骨节分明的手掐得张超喘不过来气。<br/>“他早就不是我的人了，你要怎么玩当然是可你心情来啊。”高杨逼迫自己笑出来，故作轻松地跟他说着，事实上他连张超的眼睛都不敢看，他发现自己说一个字，自己的心就麻木一寸，没什么的，没什么的。</p>
<p>张超在窒息感和心安理得中游走，他活该啊，他活该下牢，活该当了男婊子。明明是可以不动情，明明可以躲开这一切，都是意外意料之外。他听见那人让高杨也加入进来，高杨拒绝了，高杨要走，那人就叫住他让他坐在那把椅子上，几个男人嬉笑着冲他走过来商量着谁先谁后，他也轻车熟路地褪去自己的衣服，前几天还未消去的青紫毫不掩饰地暴露出来。他看见高杨侧坐在那把椅子上不说话，屋里的光打在他的脸上。真好看，张超这样想。</p>
<p>高杨头一次大跨步冲出房间，可出去了又能怎样，他坐在一楼的沙发，二楼的淫靡声还是不受控制地闯进高杨的耳朵。</p>
<p>他是个胆小鬼，他敢自己一个人出来却不敢离开，更不敢带张超走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超自从去了府上一次之后就开始渐渐夜不能寐，自然也越来越瘦，能忍受下来一次又一次的折磨全凭这一句“就差一点了”，他把这五个字拆吃入腹，每天都要说给自己听一遍。他没有办法，他有自己的信仰，他不惜一切代价都想要完成他的使命。接头人说他一腔热血恨不得洒遍全中国，是墙缝中的青苔，长生不灭永存世间。</p>
<p>不知道是在夸他还是在讽他。</p>
<p>他伺候人有一段时间了，于是他的血肉越来越多汁，他的淫叫越来越百转千回叫进人心缝里，他学会了自己掰开臀瓣将后面献给他的客人，他学会了用嘴，学会了被人一边肏一边笑，被人扇了一巴掌还笑着说打得好，夹着红肿的穴口说还能再来。他不是没有收获，他快要成功了。</p>
<p>张超现在被那人掐着腰从后入进去，嘴巴也被征用，细长的腿被他自己掰开捞着，像只青蛙。闭着眼睛还能感受到有人在他的胸上作怪。他被摸得起反应了，嘴卖力地吮吸着粗大的阴茎，像是婴儿吮吸奶头，细窄的喉咙勉强塞进一点男人的性器。张超像是被泡在了精液罐子里，嘴里呜呜咽咽地吐着气，耳边是男人们的赞叹，说这真是个绝色，然后他使劲把腿掰得更开了。甬道似女人缱绻的阴道，里面流着鲜美的汁液，一捅进去肉壁就像寻主一样附了上去，性器拔出还能看见摩擦红肿的肉穴被带着外翻，还在做着挽留的样子。他就算再不要脸也做不到在高杨还在的时候还像往常那样叫得淫荡，浪叫声让府里下人睡不着觉。</p>
<p>他被逼得呜呜地叫，被一次又一次猛烈的肏干激出一声又一声的尖叫，他又被打了一巴掌，说是太吵了，然后他就笑着大开着腿，叫得更媚了些，酒味勾得人抓着他带有几分峥嵘意味的脚踝猛肏。他希望高杨不要听见。</p>
<p>梨花败了，连清澈的香味都找不到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>结束之后高杨再进到那个屋子里，他看见张超赤条条地趴在被折腾得乱七八糟的床上，爱痕遍布全身触目惊心，屁股被垫在小腹下面的枕头垫得高高地撅起来，屁股被不停歇地抽插撞得发红，腿被掰得根本合不上，嘴边还滴着几滴还来不及干掉的白浊。</p>
<p>高杨眼泪一下子就出来了。张超累得睁不开眼，他听见有脚步声进来，以为是那群人又回来了，下意识支起上身却被突如其来的吻吓得一愣，然后他用混乱的意识勉强分辨出来这是高杨。</p>
<p>高杨把张超捞起来，吻着他红肿的唇瓣，舌尖勾过嘴里的咸腥味。他接吻还像个小孩子，接吻的时候喜欢闭上双眼，吻完才睁开双眼，眼泪不受控制地流出来，张超看着他这副样子也不顾右脸红肿的巴掌印，笑着用叫得沙哑的嗓子逗他：“我还没日你呢，你怎么就哭了？”高杨一下子把张超搂进自己怀里，皮包骨的身子硌得他骨头疼，张超现在太瘦了。高杨的手轻轻附在张超的右脸上，生怕用过了劲就要惹得张超呲牙咧嘴地疼。张超只是抓着高杨的手摸着吻着，跟他说不疼。<br/>“你跟我走吧，我带你走。”叙完旧高杨求着张超，眼泪淅淅沥沥如同金陵初雨，梨花院落。张超没说话，悉数抚去高杨脸上一滴又一滴的眼泪，然后摇摇头跟他说：“我不能走。”</p>
<p>我还有任务没有完成，我不能背叛自己的组织。</p>
<p>“这种日子，好过吗。”高杨也清楚自己不可能带张超走，但哪怕张超只要答应一句话，他都能不顾以前带着张超走。<br/>“不好过，但也要硬挺着过下去。”张超把高杨搂进自己的臂弯里，他们俩靠着墙说话，张超还是赤裸着身体，高杨就从张超怀里出来给他揉腿揉腰。<br/>“高杨，我们有不同的信仰，你有你的信仰，我有我的信仰，我现在就在这里，你要杀要剐随意，我不可能跟你走，也不可能带你走……”张超看着给自己服务高杨，一股说不出来的滋味涌上心头，然后又觉得他光溜溜地暴露在高杨面前不太好意思，于是他抓来旁边的被角把自己盖住，自顾自地说着。<br/>“我懂。”高杨觉得他好像回到了那个下午，回到了那个他们偷偷拜过天地的那个下午。<br/>“我只想知道，你爱我吗？”<br/>“爱。”张超没有迟疑。然后高杨看着他笑，一直笑一直笑，笑着笑着就哭了，张超哭笑不得地把他抱过来跟他一遍又一遍地说“我还没日你呢，我还没日你呢”。然后张超扯了高杨衣服，像是那群人一样粗暴地对待高杨，然后又一边落下深情的吻。张超如同被释放的野兽，毫不留情地啃咬着高杨的皮肉，红痕重叠咬得比他身上的还要吓人。高杨明白，这是不想他心疼，但是再怎么啃咬张超也咬不出一群人的样子，张超一路从脖颈咬到大腿内侧，咬得高杨性器抬了头。张超去抓高杨的胸，跟他说他要看看这些日子他有没有被别人日，高杨笑着说你抓我胸怎么能看得出来，然后抱着张超的脑袋任由他在自己身上作怪，嘴里发出稀稀碎碎的谓叹。</p>
<p>张超再次捅进高杨的后穴，这次没把高杨痛得两眼发黑，这次他有了经验，他怕高杨疼他直到四个手指头能在甬道里进出才换上阴茎捅了进去。高杨又哭了，他似乎一被肏就哭。张超无奈地看着他说：“诶，你不想被日直说，弄得我现在跟强上你似的。”还想加一句“我被日的时候也没像你这样哭”想想又给咽回肚子里去了。他又不是他们。高杨听完就在摇头，他伸手向下面摸着，摸自己的后穴和张超的阴茎，张超被这动作逗得一笑，说了句真骚，然后就要把高杨骨子里的春意骚潮肏出来。高杨的腿大开大张，他不再像第一次开苞那样哭得停不下来，他的嘴开开合合，从里面跑出来的全是好听的音节。</p>
<p>高潮被拉的冗长，高杨眼前全是雪白，像是暴风雪，像是他每年都在期待的金陵的雪，像是夹着金陵的雨的雪，还像小时候的枝头梨花，还有他跟张超的站在花梨树下一阵风吹落的梨花雨，高杨耳边响起他们在花梨树下的誓言，响起他们拜过的天地。一阵梨花雨，是一场悲情化作风吹来的暴雨。</p>
<p>张超始终觉得他不该日高杨，他那么干净的人怎么能被他糟践，他还要娶一个跟他一样漂亮的妻子，然后生一个跟他们一样漂亮的孩子。自从他当了婊子越活越像卖春的时候，他就和高杨越来越远了。原来是任务被迫生情，现在是他对他的爱不允许他再对他这朵雪白的梨花染指半分。</p>
<p>“对不起。”张超在高潮后跟高杨说，“是我对不起你。”高杨闭着眼睛，眼泪却还是流出来了。那日的梨花不会再开了，不会再开了。</p>
<p>“你这么干净一个人，我不能脏了你。”张超没有在高杨的脸上落下吻，也没有伏在高杨的小腹上。</p>
<p>“那要是以前呢，以前的时候。”</p>
<p>以前的时候啊，张超在心里默念了一遍，然后跟他说。</p>
<p>“那也不行啊。”</p>
<p>“你再学它叫一次。”高杨说的是他们第一次后的补偿。</p>
<p>“不学了。”</p>
<p>高杨没再说话了。梨花柳笛，月白果糖，不会再回来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我要走了。”张超原本没想跟高杨说，他又怕高杨难过，思来想去还是说给高杨听了。<br/>“什么时候？”天蒙蒙亮，高杨站在窗前看着外面的柳条被风吹的偏头，看见老远的鸡鸣寺塔，看见窗前枝头沾了露水的杏花跟他笑，然后他也跟她笑了，眼角的春色回来了，但远不及当年的模样。<br/>“明天，上午七点的火车。”张超看着高杨的背影，黑压压的，像是一座英雄的石碑。张超穿的比一般人都多，他要把脖颈的伤疤盖住，要把手腕上的勒痕遮住，还有好多，他像个见不得光的娃娃，只能藏匿于黑暗之中。张超兜里的大白兔黏在他的手上，把他的手弄得湿润黏腻，他想扔了，又怕高杨看到。他看到窗前摇曳的杏花，心想有她陪着高杨，也好，军官府里种的是白鹃梅，过去的梨花只能在过去看了，“太早了，你别去了。”</p>
<p>高杨回头看着他笑，他觉得有些尴尬，于是干笑两声：“嗯。”张超冲他扯扯嘴角，就当做了个笑。他刚要走，就听见高杨在后面问他。</p>
<p>“你爱我吗？”</p>
<p>“爱过。”</p>
<p>高杨又干笑了，他让张超走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨第二天五点就站在火车站门口，早晨的风吹得他不由得裹紧了他的衣裳，然后他想到张超近来的衣束，觉得他还挺好，终于知道添衣保暖。他不去想背后阴暗的那一面，只想张超光亮的一面。</p>
<p>“超儿，现在就走。”接头人进了他家把他拉起来。<br/>“不是说坐火车走吗？”张超问他。<br/>“计划有变，不去南昌了。”接头人一边跟着张超下楼一边跟他说。走着走着张超突然一顿，接头人差点跟他撞上，接头人疑惑地看着张超，张超张了张口，最后还是说：“走吧。”他应该不会去的。</p>
<p>高杨插着兜站在灰暗的天空下，他本来还带着一丝困意被枝头的鸟儿吵的一干二净，他抬头看向天边的云，灰突突的压在一起，他下垂着眼睛，看着手上西洋制的表秒针一圈一圈地跑着，看着太阳升起，或者站得久了四处走走，去把花上的露水勾下来，又或者是甩甩柳叶上的露珠，随便吹了几下。等到更久一点的时候他进了火车站，他站在月台上等他，他不敢走，他怕他一走，张超就来了。高杨眨着漂亮的眼睛从那些人的脑袋上面看过去，又看着手表上的时针一点点转到“7”，而张超却不见踪影，高杨安慰自己说是张超在路上找不到路了，他跟他认识以来他都没出过金陵，怎么会熟悉来火车站的路呢？又或者是张超吃饭的时间用的久了些，他会来的。</p>
<p>风吹过高杨的发顶，吹乱高杨的头发，高杨听见小商贩叫卖的声音。<br/>“大白兔奶糖！大白兔奶糖！小孩子都爱吃啊！”<br/>高杨本来想买一些，但听他说的是奶糖他就又走回去了，他听见离他不远的两个小孩子在争辩，细听不由得一笑。<br/>“我就要两颗，剩下的都给你。”<br/>“不行，糖吃多了嗓子会难受，我们俩一人一半。”<br/>“嗯，那好吧。”</p>
<p>多像他和张超啊。</p>
<p>高杨等到了七点半人还是没来，高杨有些累了，他坐在月台边，等着那个已经坐汽车出城了的不可能再来的人。那个他深爱的人。他伸长了脖子，来回探着头寻找张超，眼里的期待不曾被时间所消磨殆尽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨沉溺在对张超的期待中，根本没有意识到危险的到来，黑洞洞的枪口瞄准了他的心脏，那人在等他不再来回动的时候一枪毙命，如果这时候张超还在，一定会嘲笑那人的枪法真差劲，连这样的目标都要一丝一毫地瞄准好久，但这是高杨不是张超。高杨等到了火车站空无一人，等到了火车不再发动，他就坐在月台边上，腿当啷着，抱着胸给自己取暖。他看到那边终于走来一个人，他以为是张超来了，他刚要叫出张超的名字，却被一枪击中心脏，眼中的欣喜还挂在黑乎乎像是黑曜石的眼睛里来不及抹去，他就倒下来了。他死的时候也很干净，只有那么一小块血迹被他压在身下。他都来不及思考。他死前脑子里想的，是张超为什么还不来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超出城的时候看到金陵的梨花落了，飘飘洒洒，淡白的，淡白的像是雪，他在心里不禁发出一丝赞叹，同时又在惋惜，说是这么漂亮的景色，却是由花儿的凋零做成的，有生命夹杂在其中。接着又下起了雨，淅淅沥沥，张超想看窗外的街道行人都被阻隔，只能看见模糊的影子，听见模糊的声音。然后他的记忆变得模糊，他有些记不清跟高杨第一次见面时的样子了；他的记忆被水淹没，他又看不清他们第一次做爱时高杨沉溺在性欲里的样子；然后他又记不得他在三生树下许了什么愿，好像是跟高杨有关的。汽车鸣笛声让他的记忆变得更乱，什么梨花院落溶溶月，柳絮池塘淡淡风，还是什么大地之上你我同心，亦或是平安顺遂相伴一生……关于金陵的一切，就这么随着雨声，封存在张超的记忆里。张超出了城门，心里想说，不知道他和高杨的下一次见面，会是怎么样。他放下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杨死了。张超是在以前南京的朋友那边听来的这个消息，那个时候他已经北归回到自己的家乡又辗转来到青岛。说是被政敌杀死的。他问说是在哪死的，朋友告诉他说是在火车站。</p>
<p>张超手里的热茶洒了，烫得他手红了一片，在他雪白的皮肤上扎眼得很，一眼望过去张超还以为自己回到了那人的府里，身后是阴茎猛肏，身前是挂了一身的咬痕，深得入骨见血，然后张超求着人说受不住了，真的受不住了。可他股缝还在夹着那人的性器，像是青苔为了活下去在夹缝中生存，被人践踏过依旧勃勃生长。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超在晚上喝得酩酊大醉，昏睡过去前，他看到高杨站在梨花雨中，冲他抿嘴笑着，说你坐在地上干嘛呀，快起来吧。他此刻才明白他没有北归，他的心还留在那个雨后金陵少年人跟他争辩那是牛奶味的果糖那里。</p>
<p>“你骗我，是因为你自己有苦衷无法说出口，所以我不会怪你。”</p>
<p>张超睡过去了，接下来的就都不记得了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在彼此都是最好的时候碰到对方，是彼此的福分。</p>
<p>他们在错的时间遇见对的人，是老天错点鸳鸯配，只成全了自己的心愿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“先生，还要买一袋吗？”年轻人看他看了好久，开口问道。张超回过神来，叹了一口气，说。<br/>“不买了，走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¹：出自苏轼《东栏梨花》<br/>²：出自歌曲《婚约》<br/>³：出自晏殊《寓意》<br/>⁴：出自李贺《巫山高》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>